


forever means nothing without you

by glowyinthedark



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowyinthedark/pseuds/glowyinthedark
Summary: Where Sam has go to on a work trip for four days and is worried because Quinn can't cook, and of course Quinn is not willing to admit she doesn't have everything under control.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	forever means nothing without you

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little one shot while I try to get out of the writers block I am currently having for Wonderland in another life. 
> 
> This is loosely based on an interview I saw with Dianna Agron a while back where she says she hopes Sam and Quinn end up together with twins in Connecticut and for some reason that gave me the inspiration to write this one shot at like three in the morning. Curse Ryan Murphy for not giving Fabrevans the ending they deserved. Anyways I attempted to actually edit this, so hopefully there aren’t any mistakes. Reviews are always appreciated, enjoy!

His wife is amazing at so many things. She’s a great mom to their seven year old twins, she can sell a house like it’s no one's business, and she’s one of the smartest people he knows. But one thing is his wife cannot do? Is cook. 

Which he finds extremely ironic since Quinn is pretty much a professional baker. Cookies, cakes, or other baked treats? Quinn can whip up no problem. But a simple plate of eggs? Sam nearly had to call the fire department the last time she attempted to make them. And it’s not from a lack of trying because she has tried to make meals for Sam and the kids many times, but they decided that to keep their house from burning down, Quinn would only enter the kitchen when it was to make cupcakes. 

He had learned how to cook because he had too. He cookies for his siblings in that shitty motel room back when his parents lost their jobs. So he cooks and she bakes.

And it works for their family. Quinn gets the kids ready in the morning, preparing an easy breakfast and getting them to school because Sam has to get to the highschool before the elementary’s school start time, and Sam will pick them up afterschool and get dinner started. And on the weekends Sam will cook a big breakfast for all of them and  _ maybe  _ let Quinn help him with dinner. Maybe being getting her to prepare a salad or butter dinner rolls. 

So when Besite let’s him know that he needs to come with the team for four days for their playoffs, he’s a little nervous. Quinn has no problem with it when he tells her, which he honestly should have expected because Quinn thinks she can do anything. And don’t get him wrong because she can do anything, anything except for cook. 

He knows she can make the twins school lunches. Shove a couple of pieces of meat, cheese, and lettuce between two slices of bread and throw in a couple of snacks in their lunch boxes and they will be fine, and he knows they can survive off of cereal and toast for breakfast because that’s what they get every morning anyway. But it’s dinner he’s worried about. 

\-----

It wasn’t this quick thing, the two of them getting back together. He still finds it hilarious that everyone in the Glee Club got married a short distance from each other. 

He had heard from Kurt that Quinn and Puck had split, but the reason was still unknown to anyone. He had also let Sam know that she was coming back to Lima for Tina and Mike’s wedding. So Sam sends her a message asking her if she would want to be his date,  _ as friends of course,  _ because he didn’t really feel like being the only groomsman without one. 

They accompany each other to all of the wedding events. The reunion dinner at Breadstix, the engagement party that Tina and Mike had waited to have so all their friends could be in attendance, and the rehearsal dinner. They ignore all of the weird looks they get and answer all the questions with,  _ we’re going as friends.  _

They end up hooking up in one of the hotel rooms the reception is held at as soon as both of them get drunk enough to do something about the sexual tension they had been feeling all week. 

And when Artie and Kitty announce they are getting married four months later, they follow the same routine (which includes a lot more hooking up as well, but neither of them talk about that). 

They’re finally forced to address their situation at Brittnay and Santana’s conjoined three year anniversary party with Kurt and Blaine. Quinn had moved back to Lima after graduating from Yale and the two of them had picked up on their unlabelled relationship that had been happening for the past year and a half. 

They tried to label it at first, three months into it, the first time they had hooked up at one of their places instead of a random party. They both decided they weren’t ready for another relationship after Quinn had gone through a messy breakup with Puck and Rachel had left Sam for Jesse, and friends with benefits sounded too weird, so they decided just not to label it. They both mutually decided they were adults, they were allowed to have fun. 

But ever since Santana had caught Quinn topless with her hand down Sam’s pants in the bathroom at Rachel’s during one of their monthly reunion parties, everyone had been questioning them about it, and this anniversary party was no different. 

He takes a long chug of his beer to avoid the questions the guys are shooting him. They’re all sitting on the couch and are supposed to be watching football as the girls and Kurt are in the kitchen of Brittnay and Santana’s apartment gushing over Brittnay’s sonogram pictures from her doctor's appointment earlier this week. 

He finally snaps when Mike asks him for the fourth time in the span of ten minutes, “so are you and Quinn like, dating?” 

He sighs, frustrated and feels like tugging out his hair. They’re all in their late twenties, isn’t this stuff not supposed to matter anymore? So he answers back “Yeah I guess so.” before he even realizes what he said.

He says it without really thinking because he really wants everyone to get off their backs, and if Quinn disagrees with it, well then he can just say he was kidding. 

They all snap their heads and look at him and he curses at himself. He’s assuming because of the expression on his face, they all decided it’s probably better if they don’t call him out on what he just admitted to them. 

She takes a seat beside him on the couch once the girls migrate into the living room and he throws his arm around her shoulders casually partly because he wants too and partly because it’s kind of a habit now. 

“So, we’re dating now?” She says it quietly so no one but him can hear her and his heart kind of sinks. He doesn’t know how Quinn is feeling and he’s afraid he’s messed everything up. Even though he hasn’t told her, he kind of has fallen back in love with Quinn. He knows she probably isn’t ready for another long term relationship, and the last thing he wants to do is pressure her, but he likes his life with her now in it. 

She’s practically moved into his apartment now. It started off innocent with her spending the night because neither of them thought it wasn’t a good idea for her to be driving home alone at 2am after them hooking up. And then she started leaving some of her stuff in his empty drawers and cabinets in the bathroom, and after that she never really left. 

But he’s still scared that he’s screwed everything up. Because even though he leaves her a cup of coffee on the kitchen island before he leaves for work and she kisses him sweetly once he returns home, they still haven’t talked about anything. 

So he panics and tells her, “Mike and the guys just kept grilling me about whatever we are and I kind of just snapped and I know we probably should have talked about it first, but I-”

“You haven’t asked me what I think.” She cuts him off, and he’s kind of thankful she does because he wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to say next. 

“Well what do you think?” He asks her, biting the inside of his cheek out of nervousness. 

“I think it’s about time.” She says it with a shrug, like it’s no big deal even though his heart is pretty much doing summersaults inside of his chest. 

It’s no surprise to anyone when the next engagement announced is theirs. 

\-----

They drive him to the school on the day he has to leave. Coach Beiste comes over just as he’s about to head onto the bus and gushes over the twins. 

“Well look at these two cute little pumpkins.” She says to Lucy, but also sends a smile to Jack. She pats Sam on the back telling him to take his time, the bus won’t leave for another ten minutes. 

Lucy looks at him confused, whispering to him asking why the tall lady is comparing them to a vegetable.    
  
Jack stands close to his mother, clutching her hand tightly. He has always been more shy than his younger sister.  _ Younger by only three minutes!  _ Lucy always likes to remind them. 

He sends his daughter back to her mother when he has to head onto the bus. He looks over at his little family once more. Lucy is a splitting image of high school Quinn. High ponytail and little skirts, confidence like she rules the worst (and she does, well his at least). Even at the age of seven, she has all the boys in her grade wrapped around her finger (much to Sam’s dismay). The only thing she has of his are his eyes. Blue and sparkling, the Sam eyes that brought Quinn to her knees all those years ago (or at least Sam likes to think so). Jack looks more like him, full lips and nerdy charm, but he has his mother’s nose and eyes. 

He waves once more through the bus window and watches as they walk back to Quinn’s car. He sends her a text an hour into the ride.  **It’s not too late for me to call my mom.**

He gets a reply twenty minutes later  **Sam Evans I swear to God if your mother shows up here I will not let you back into this house.**

\-----

He gets a call later that night from his son telling him to come home because he’s scared mommy’s going to burn the house down. 

Does Sam know his son is probably exaggerating? Of course he does. Is he still panicking? You bet he is. 

“Jack stop it! Everything is fine, leave daddy alone.” He hears in the background. 

He calms a bit. Quinn seems calm and not out of breath, which usually does not happen during her major dinner disasters, but he’s still worried. So he asks his son to put his mother on the phone. 

He can practically see Quinn’s eye roll as Jack hands his wife the phone. She snaps at him, “what Sam?” and he knows she’s just doing it because she doesn’t want to admit to him that she doesn’t have everything under control. 

“So? How’s dinner going baby?” 

He bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing as she scoffs and snaps back  _ everything is fine.  _

“I’m sure Kurt and Blaine won’t mind if you bring the kids over. They haven’t seen their uncles in a while.” 

He covers his laugh up with a cough when she replies “shut up Sam, everything is fine. Goodbye.” and hangs up the phone. 

\-----

Much to his surprise, she manages to make it through the next few nights. He facetimes the three of them before he has to do room checks and asks them what they had for dinner each time. He doesn’t hide his shock when they have answers each time,  _ we had pasta tonight daddy, we made pizza tonight, we ate chicken for dinner today.  _ Quinn gives him a smug look each time. 

He knows he’s probably being an asshole for not believing them, but he knows his wife better than anyone else and something is not adding up. 

\-----

The four days fly by and before he knows it he’s waiting in the parking lot for Quinn and the kids to pick him up. Lucy runs straight to him as soon as she sees him and he catches her, picking her up and spinning her around, smiling as she erupts into a fit of giggles. 

Jack hangs back with his mom. His son has entered a stage where he thinks he’s too cool for his mom and dad’s hugs, so he gives Jack a fist bump when he reaches him and Quinn with Lucy still in his arms. 

“Hi momma.” He greets Quinn, giving her a kiss and ignoring the two little voices screaming  _ ewww  _ from beside them. 

He learns every single thing that happened while he was gone during the car ride home. And he means  _ every single thing.  _ Lucy tells him about how Paige Smith broke up with Tommy for Nate and how none of her friends are talking to Jessica right now because Jessica told everyone about how Taylor likes Liam. 

Jack tells him about every detail he missed in the cartoons they usually watch together, and how he got up in the middle of the night on Monday because he needed water and did it without needing mommy’s help. Jack sounds proud of himself, but when Sam looks over at Quinn she blushes embarrassed, and he knows their son probably didn’t get his mom's help because she was still sleeping, not hearing him get up or go downstairs. Quinn had always been a heavy sleeper. 

“We also had a dance party!” Lucy informs him and he looks at Quinn surprised. He watches Quinn for any changes in expression as Lucy and Jack tell him mommy had set up a Disney movie marathon in the living room and they sung all the songs and danced. They encourage their kids to follow their musical passions. Sam has Jack learning guitar and Lucy has been in dance lessons for years, but it’s Jack telling Sam that “mommy even joined.” that has Sam speechless. He always joins in karaoke sessions in the car, or will help Jack learn different chords because he still has his guitar, but since graduating from Yale Quinn doesn’t sing or dance much. 

She smiles a little, but doesn’t look over at him right away. She does a few seconds later, but only to glare at him because Sam says “maybe mommy can show me what I missed out on later.” 

He questions his kids about dinner again because if they are lying to him, it will be a lot harder for them to do it in person. He’s taken back when they confirm mommy made dinner, even naming all three of the meals they had. 

Sam suggests that they have some leftovers for dinner tonight then, expecting to catch Quinn, but she tells him there are none, she had used them for the kids lunches. She also tells him she’s already ordered a pizza, assuming he wouldn’t want to cook tonight. He’s stunned. 

\-----

He’s impressed, he really is. He didn’t think she would be able to manage and he feels bad that he doubted her so much. 

That is until he takes out the garbage out to the trash bins and sees three nights worth of takeout bags at the bottom of the can. 

He asks his son about it while he’s tucking him into bed because he knows just how Lucy always has her moms back, Jack has his. 

He waits a bit before he asks him about it. He has to play the situation strategically, if Jack suspects anything he will run to his mother. Sam doesn’t take it personally that their kids are more afraid of Quinn than they are of him, who isn’t afraid of Quinn? 

So he waits until he’s done reading him his bedtime story and then asks him, “hey buddy, I have a question for you.” 

Jack looks nervous, like he already knows what his dad is going to ask him. Sam feels kind of bad, using his kids to get the truth, but he also knows Quinn will never give it to him if it means admitting she was wrong. 

“What did mommy give you and Lucy to not tell me about the takeout you guys had while I was gone?” 

Jack doesn’t cave right away, and if he’s being honest, he wasn’t expecting it to be this difficult. Lucy is just like her mother, strong and independent, there is no use trying to get information out of her, which is why Quinn and Sam always turn to Jack. 

Jack is just like his dad. He’s sensitive and caring, and he cannot lie to save his life. Especially not to his parents. So it takes Sam by surprise when his son turns his cheek and pretends like he doesn’t know what his dad is talking about. 

“Jack I saw the takeout bags in the trash can.” He hopes that will break Jack. His dad already knows, there’s no point in sticking to their story now. 

But still, Jack looks hesitant. Like he doesn’t know if he should snitch on his mother or not, and it would make Sam proud that he’s raised his son to always be loyal and protect his mother, if the person he wasn’t trying to protect her from was her husband. 

Finally, just as Sam suspected he would, Jack crumbles and tells him the truth. “Mom promised to take us to disneyland next summer.” 

Sam laughs because one thing Quinn also does not know how to do? Is bribe their kids properly. They probably would have been fine with a new toy or an extra hour of tv on a school night, but of course Quinn promises them a vacation. 

He thanks his son and kisses him on the forehead before leaving his room and walks towards the one he shares with Quinn so he can talk to his wife. 

\-----

He doesn’t do it right away so she doesn’t immediately suspect it’s Jack, even though they both know Lucy would never tell him. He waits until they’re both getting ready for bed to ask her about it.

“So Disneyland huh?” He asks her from their bedroom while she’s in the connected bathroom. He almost gets distracted and doesn’t ask her because of how beautiful she looks. She’s taken all her makeup off and has her mint green nighty on, toothpaste running down the sides of her mouth because she’s currently brushing her teeth. But even after all these years, she still takes his breath away. 

“I should have known he was going to tell you regardless of what I promised him.” She tells him as soon as he walks into the bathroom. 

He chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck. “To be fair, I found the takeout bags in the bin first, he put up a good fight.”

She feels her laugh vibrating against his chest after she’s rinsed her mouth out. 

“I’m so proud. I finally got both your kids to turn against you.” He laughs this time, catching her eyes in the mirror. He spins her around and traps her against the counter. She raises an eyebrow at him. 

“ _ Our  _ kids.” He corrects, leaning down to kiss her on the nose because he loves the way she scrunches her nose up immediately after he does it. “And next time, I’ll tell coach Beiste I’ll have to pass. Can’t risk having my family starve.” 

He knows he deserves the slap to the chest she gives him for that comment, but he also knows the kiss he gives her after makes up for it. 

  
  



End file.
